A Very Special New Year's Eve
by Kamon24121
Summary: Beck and Jade are having a party at Jade's house for New Year's Eve and everyone's invited! Robbie might finally ask a question he's been dying to ask Cat. Will he do it? YES! Now, where will this take the new Mr. and Mrs. Robbie Shapiro?
1. Chapter 1

Cat ran inside and looked for him.

"Robbie?" she called, but she couldn't seem to find him.

She ran around the house and finally spotted him out. Cat ran up behind Robbie and covered his eyes with her hands. Robbie's face sprout a big giant smile.

"Guess who..." she giggled and that obviously gave it away.

Robbie laughed. "Are you serious? How could I possibly guess who's covering my eyes and giggling like that?" he pretended not to know who it was and tried reaching behind him.

He turned around and kissed Cat. "Hey Cat!"

She giggled again and pulled out a hat which she was holding behind her and put it on his head.

"No, if I have to wear one..." he pulled out a sparkly hat and put it on her head. "So do you!"

She laughed and fixed his hat. He fixed hers and hugged her tight. Cat hugged even tighter.

"Happy New Year's Eve Robbie..." she told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"Ew, hey can you leave it to midnight to kiss..." a girl said in the arm of her boyfriend and they walked past them laughing.

"Jade!" Cat called and pulled Robbie along with her.

Jade and Beck stopped and turned around.

"Hey," Beck said and waved with a smile.

Jade ran up to Cat and hugged her.

"You're welcome..." she whispered into Cat's ear as she backed away and out of their hug.

"Sorry guys... we gotta go and," he looked at Jade. "Greet people. Hope you guys have a great time... Oh! ... and Happy New Year's Eve!"

"Happy New Year's Eve!" they called to them and Beck and Jade faded away in the middle of a crowd of dancing strangers from their school.

Robbie looked at Cat and smiled.

"What?" Cat asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Robbie's smile only got bigger.

"I just... I love you." he admitted.

They drank and danced and it finally was about to become midnight. Robbie pulled Cat to the living room and they both cuddled up on a couch by the fire. They watched the ball drop and kissed when it finished counting down.

Cat looked up at Robbie and he looked back at her lovingly.

"So... What's your new year's resolution?" she asked him.

Robbie smiled nervously and pulled out a box.

"This..." he said and opened the box.

It contained a beautiful diamond ring; Cat gasped.

"Marry me?" Robbie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat held her dress in her hands and stared at her friend's awkardly.

"Ready Cat?" Tori smiled.

She nodded and forced a smile; she was excited, she really was, but she still couldn't believe after all of this time Robbie had liked her and had been in love with her.

Jade forced a smile also.

First of all, she hated weddings, correction, she strongly disliked them and secondly, she saw by the look on her best friend's face that she wasn't too into this wedding either.

"Cat." she smiled.

Cat looked up at her. "Yes?"

"You okay?" Jade asked.

She nodded. "I just- It's just that... this is real."

Tori looked at her confused.

"It's too surreal." Cat explained.

Tori laughed. "That's it. Something wrong here..."

Now it was Cat's turn to look at her friend confused.

"Huh? No..?" she cried.

Tori looked around. "We need some ice. I think you bumped your head."

"What? Why?" Cat raised her eye brows.

"You're talking normal and properly." Tori pointed out and reached out to feel her friend's forehead.

Cat shoved her hand away with one hand and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she laughed. "Can you guys help me with my dress?"

They nodded and took the dress from her.

Once it was on they stared at her, without saying a single word.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked looking down at her dress with a sudden frown.

They stood there in wordless shock a few more minutes and then it was Jade who broke the silence.

"No, Cat. You look. Beautiful." Jade smiled at her best friend.

Cat blushed. "Thanks Jade."

Tori just nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled as she crossed her arms.

Beck and Andre came in and gasped.

"You look..." Beck started.

"Amazing." Andre grinned and finished Beck's sentence.

Cat's face turned even more crimson. "Stop it guys, you're making me blush!"

Andre nodded. "I see."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Why did you two come in here for?" she asked.

Beck poked Jade's nose. "You." he chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No, but really. It's time for the best men and bridesmaids to go line up."

Jade nodded and pointed to the door and Beck looked to the floor with a fake frown and went back outside and waited by the door for her.

"Good luck, Cat!" Jade grinned and gave her a quick hug.

Cat smiled. "Thanks. See you out guys out there." Cat smiled.

Jade nodded and left along with Tori and Andre.

Cat stood there for a few more minutes and breathed slowly, looking at herself in the mirror.

**A Few Minutes Later**

She still couldn't believe it and she was walking down the isle.

Robbie stood in front of here and everything was screaming "It's real! It's real!" but she still couldn't believe it.

She looked over at her father and he smiled.

She couldn't hide the smile that she'd been trying to hide since she stepped out in front of the croud any longer.

She finally smiled and looked up nervously at her fiance.

He smiled back at her.

His tux was traditional, black and white, and in his pocket laid a tiny red rose.

Her cheeks felt hot as she got closer and closer to him.

"You're blushing." Robbie mouthed.

Cat nodded and mouthed, "I know." in reply.

She walked down the isle a little more and smiled at her friends.

Then the big moment came and she let out a nervous sigh.

Finally it was the moment she was waiting for and her father handed her off to Robbie.

As she took his hand she knew she was in love; she new this was real.

The preacher came closed and smiled at the two of them.

"Take hands." he told them and they did so.

Cat smiled as Robbie looked into her eyes and grinned.

"Repeat after me." the preacher told them.

**Their Vows**

"I, Robert Shapero, take you, Caterina Valentine, to be my lovely wife." he smiled and looked Cat deep into the eyes. "I promise to protect you from danger and be there for you whenever you need me. I promise to be there for you, through sickness and health, the good and the bad times. And, last but not least, I vow to be a devoted and loving husband until death do us part. I love you Caterina." he said and Beck handed him the ring.

She smiled as she gave him her hand and he slid the ring on slowly.

Cat took in a deep breath and got ready for her vows.

"Ready?" the preached smiled at her.

She nodded and looked up at Robbie.

"I, Caterina Valentine, take you, Robert Shapero, to be my lovely husband." she sighed happily because she didn't mess it up. "I promise to be there for you always and try to make time for you whenever I possibly can. I promise that there will always be a meal on the dinner table at the end of the day. I promise to be a loving and devoted wife; until death do we part, If I'm breathing I'm forever yours. I love you Robbie."

The preacher smiled. "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You," he looked at Robbie and paused for a long time.

Andre and Beck laughed and Robbie glared back at them.

"You may kiss the bride!" the preacher finally said.

Robbie dipped Cat and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled as he picked her back up and held her close.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Andre sang "365 Days" and "Countdown" with Tori and then Tori got off the stage and he held the microphone close.

"Now welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Robert Shapero!" Andre announced, smiling.

Cat and Robbie walked into their Reception with smiles on their faces.

Cat had taken off her vail and was now wearing a small tiara.

She'd changed into the shorter version of her wedding dress.

Robbie held her around the waist as they walked towards their table.

Tori, Trina and Jade were clapping and cheering along with everyone's parents and family.

Andre got off stage and stood by Beck.

The two guys clapped and whistled.

Cat blushed crimson as Robbie let go and pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

In heels, she was still shorter than him.

He nodded and sat across from her, grinning.

Cat looked around. "You picked this out all for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Do you like it?"

Cat nodded. "A lot! Thanks, Robbie."

"Wait until you see the cake." he winked.

Cat gasped.

Robbie reached across the table and held her hand.

She smiled at him and he smiled back nervously.

She'd let him pick out the decoration and the cake for the Reception and at first he was nervous about picking out the wrong things, but now he was certain she liked it.

"What's for dinner?" Cat grinned.

Before Robbie could answer a waiter came by and put the dinner on their plates.

"Fettachini?" she giggled. "I love that word! And the food."

He let go of her hand so she could eat.

Robbie chuckled. "Hungry, Cat?"

She nodded and twirled her fork in the plate and shovled it in her mouth. "Mm... It's so good!"

"I know... I had to taste test it." he said, taking a bite and sticking out his tongue.

"Why didn't you take me!" she asked him, laughing.

He shrugged. "Because then you'd know what we're having."

Cat nodded and ate.

Robbie ate too, but he mostly watched his wife eat.

For some strange reason, he liked watching her eat.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time for the toasts!" Andre said over the mic.<p>

Cat burried her face in Robbie's shoulder, blushing and suddenly embarassed.

"Oh no..." she cried.

Robbie kissed the top of her head. "It's fine. They're just going to say nice things about us."

"You know I get embarassed when people do that..." she told him, looking up with her scared brown eyes.

He hugged her close and put his chin ontop of her head. "I know. It'll be fine Cat."

She grinned.

Tori got on stage first and Andre handed her the microphone.

"Cat." she said and smiled. "From my first day at Hollywood Arts I knew you were a little crazy."

Cat sighed and Robbie hugged her even tighter. "Shh..." he told her.

"But now, the only thing that's crazy about you is your love for Robbie." Tori continued. "And Robbie... You're a sweet and funny guy and I'm really happy you finally get the sweet girl you deserve in return. You two are more than perfect for each other; you complete each other. So everyone, let's raise our glasses and wish these two a happy marriage."

Cat smiled and drank some of Robbie's champaigne.

He looked down at his wife, who was practically in his lap and chuckled.

"Who's next? Who else has something to say about Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked into the mic.

Andre shrugged and took it. "Well uh. First of all I love you two."

Cat grinned and Robbie smiled as he held her hand.

"Cat, I hope you know this guy has talked about you ever since the first second he saw you in Hollywood Arts. Every single time he talked to you alone it was me who heard every single detail. He's been in love with you for God only knows how long and I hope you know that I'm pretty certain that he's going to keep loving you in the same way until the day the both of you die. I love you Cat." Andre said.

"Aw." Cat said and looked up at her husband. "Is that really true?" she asked.

He nodded. "Every single word."

She blushed and rested her head on him and he hugged her even closer.

"Robbie. Man you've changed since high school. You finally asked her and now you're married. Dang man! I love you Bro." Andre finished.

He looked around and walked off stage.

"Beck has something to say..." Andre told everyone.

Beck sighed and grabbed the mic and Jade followed him close behind.

"Hello everybody." he smiled. "I don't actually know what to say, but long story short I wish you two the best of marriages. You two are meant to be together. Good luck, Robbie." Beck winked.

Jade took the mic and smiled. "Cat. You know I love you, but I have to tell everyone your little secret."

Cat sat up and sighed. "Oh no..."

Robbie looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

Cat covered her eyes and cupped her head.

"Everyone. This girl has been in love with Robbie for just about the same time Robbie has been in love with her. She's been pretending that she doesn't see because, well like the rest of us, she was too scared to make the first move or do anything stupid." Jade said.

Cat smiled at Robbie and he sighed. "Wow."

"Truth be told..." Cat bit her lip nervously and looked at him.

He smiled and hugged her. "I love you Cat."

Jade smiled. "Oh. And once more thing..."

Cat and Robbie both looked back up at the stage with an oh-no-what's-she-going-to-sat-now look on their faces.

"Kiss her Robbie!" Jade laughed.

Robbie didn't hesitate to his his wife.

Cat smiled and kissed him back lovingly. "One of my favorite things in the world..." she grinned.

"And one of mine..." he grinned and tapped her nose.

Cat made a cute sound and he kissed her again.

"Okay, if anyone else has anything to say, come on up." Jade said.

No one came up.

"Andre? Want to sing again?" Jade asked.

He nodded and took the mic.

Tori got back on stage and they sang "Countdown" once more.

One Hour Later

"Robbie, Can we leave now?" Cat asked.

He laughed. "We can leave anytime you want us to leave."

"Now?" she asked.

"Now." he said and got up.

Cat went to get up but he stopped her.

"Wait!" he cried.

"Huh?" she asked, staying seated in her chair.

Robbie didn't say a single word and simply picked her up from her chair.

Cat giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to a secret place..." he whispered.

She giggled even more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait!" Sikowitz yelled.

Robbie and Cat turned around.

"Sikowitz!" Cat yelled and ran towards him, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey, Cat!" Sikowitz smiled. "How are you?"

Cat grinned. "Married."

Sikowitz laughed.

"Sikowitz?" Robbie asked, running over and giving him a hug. "Wow. How are you?"

He nodded. "I'm good Robbie. I'm good."

"Good. Hey, why didn't you show up on time?" Robbie asked his former teacher.

"Long story short, Bertha..." Sikowitz said.

"Your girlfriend?" Robbie asked.

"No, my penguin," he told them. "Bertha my penguin."

"You have a penguin?" Cat asked.

Sikowitz nodded.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

Sikowitz shrugged.

"Okay, then..." He put an arm around his wife. "Well we have to be going... I'm taking her to her surprise honeymoon..."

"Ah..." Sikowitz asked.

Robbie gave him a look.

Sikowitz smirked. "The one that I-"

"Yes, that one!" Robbie cried, cutting him off.

"Hmm?" Cat asked, looking up confused. "What Sikowitz..?"

"Robbie doesn't want you to know this, but I paid for your honeymoon." he told her.

Robbie sighed.

Cat patted him on the back. "It's fine Robbie..." she kissed him on the cheek. "That's sweet that you let him take care of us."

"Well..." Sikowtiz said.

"You didn't, did you?" Robbie asked.

He shook his head. "No, I did... I'm just being- just being..." he looked over at what was left of the cake. "Oh, is that coconut?"

Cat nodded slowly. "Um, yeah?"

Robbie laughed as Sikowitz ran over to the cake remaints and gobbled down as much as he could.

"Sikowitz are you okay?" Robbie asked.

Sikowitz looked up from the cake and smiled.

Cat looked at him confused.

He ran out of the building with the rest of the cake and a very stuffed mouth.

Cat giggled and looked at Robbie. "Of course this happens at my wedding..." she smiled.

He kissed her and nodded. "Special and unique. Just like you."

She sighed, blushing, and looked down.

* * *

><p>A lot of people ran this way and that and Robbie looked around for Cat nervously.<p>

He finally caught a glipse of her again and quickly grabbed Cat's hand.

She looked down and smiled. "What?" she asked him.

He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. "Just didn't want to loose you..."

She blushed and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "You won't."

The bus finally arrived and Robbie and Cat got on.

"Where are we sitting?" Cat asked, looking around at all of the empty seats.

Robbie shrugged and sat down in a random spot and she sat beside him.

They both sat on the bus and waited for their stop.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

Robbie, who was looking out the window, looked back inside and at his wife.

"Um, to tell you the truth..." he sighed. "I don't even know."

Cat looked at him.

"I'm serious. I don't." he told her.

"Wow..." Cat smiled. "I hope Sikowitz didn't pick something too bizzare. Like Coconut Beach or something along those lines."

Robbie chuckled. "Me either."

She grinned and he poked her nose.

Her nose crinkled and he chuckled again. "Ugh, you're too cute."

She blushed.

He gave her his hand and they fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cat woke up before he did and nudged him.<p>

"Robbie..." she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and quickly awoke. "Yes, Cat?"

She kissed him and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked once again.

Robbie smiled. "Shh... it's a secret."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright..." she said and rested her head on his shoulder again.

The bus stopped and the busdriver told everybody to get off of the bus.

Robbie looked up. "But-"

"Get off! Everyone." the busdriver yelled.

Cat sighed and got up.

Robbie followed close behind.

Once everyone got off the bus sped off.

"What was that about?" someone who had sat near Cat and Robbie on the bus exclaimed.

Cat shook her head.

Robbie sighed. "I don't know." He looked at Cat. "I guess we're walking..."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>"Dingo World?" Cat read the sign and cocked her head.<p>

Robbie looked down at her nervously. "Yeah. Why? Is it okay?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled and his nervousness went away. "Or course it is!"

She grabbed his hand and ran towards the front gate.

"Whoa there you two!" a large man called.

Robbie pulled Cat back and she giggled. "Sorry..." she cried.

The man smiled. "It's fine. Tickets?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"Actually..." Robbie sighed and pulled out his phone. "Wait a second."

The man nodded and let the other people with tickets go through the gate.

"Robbie, what are you doing?" Cat asked.

He smiled at her. "Calling out Honeymoon Planner."

Cat giggled. "Sikowitz?" she asked.

He nodded his head and called him.

"What do you want boy?" Sikowitz answered his phone.

"How are we supposed to get through the gate without the tickets?" Robbie asked him.

"Oh! Hold on..." he said.

Robbie sighed. "I guess he's going to read the numbers on the tickets... is that okay?" he asked the ticket man.

The man nodded. "Hold on." he told him and left.

He came back a few seconds later with a small pad of paper and a pen and a strange smile on his face. "Phone number?"

Robbie looked at him confused. "Huh?"

The man winked. "May I have your phone number too?" he asked.

"Um, sure?" Robbie said and gave it to him.

The man smiled. "Thanks..."

"2347745 and 2347775." Sikowitz told Robbie once he found the tickets. "I'm sorry; I forgot to hand you two the tickets..."

"It's fine. Thanks again, Sikowitz!" Robbie replied.

"No problem boy!" he answered and hung up.

Robbie sighed and told the ticket man his numbers.

The man smiled as he wrote them down. "Thanks. You two can go in..."

Cat walked inside and Robbie followed behind.

The ticket man slapped Robbie's butt as he walked by and Robbie looked back with a surprised look on his face.

The man held a finger up to his mouth, trying to make him keep this a secret between them two, and winked.

Robbie shivered and followed Cat as fast as he could.

Cat looked back and giggled. "I saw that."

Robbie's face turned crimson.

She kissed him. "I don't know why you attract so many gay guys..." she sighed. "Oh well, you're mine now."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

They laughed and went off to find the map to the amusement park.


	5. Chapter 5

"We should go on the-" Cat cried.

Robbie chuckled. "We should actually get something to eat first..."

She nodded. "Cotton candy?" she asked.

He just grinned, shaking his head. "No. Uh, pizza. Does that sound good?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded.

They walked together, both holding hands with their inner hands and holding the map with their outer hands.

"Oh!" Cat cried, letting go of the map and pointing to the pizza shop in front of them.

The map his Robbie's face and she giggled.

"Oops..." she whispered and grabbed the map again. "Sorry Robbie."

He smiled.

"Pizza! Pizza!" a woman yelled.

Cat grinned and looked at Robbie. "Found the pizza," she giggled.

"Indeed you did!" he grinned, taking the map and folding it back up.

Cat skipped off ahead of him and got in line.

He stood there awkwardly as Cat ordered their pizza.

He found a little table and sat down there, waiting for his wife.

Sure enough, he heard her excited giggled and looked up to see her pretty red head and the fresh and hot pizza in her tiny hands.

"Pizza!" she cried when she sat down.

Robbie chuckled and picked up an extra cheesy slice.

She giggled and picked up one of her own.

* * *

><p>They ate for a while and Cat dragged Robbie to all of the roller coasters in the park.<p>

"This one is going to make me throw up," he complained. "I just ate..."

She'd just giggle, ignore him, and drag him on the ride anyway.

One of the roller coasters had a picture right at the bottom of a huge dip and when Cat ran ahead of him to go see it, she giggled.

"Aw, Robbie..." she whispered.

He slowly walked up and looked at the picture.

She had told the man to put it up on one of the big screens out front where everyone could see and everyone was laughing.

In the picture, Cat was smiling with her hands up in the air.

Robbie, on the other hand, had his arms out in front of him and was hunched over, screaming his lungs out.

He sighed and looked away.

_Great, just great._

Cat looked at the man behind the pictures.

"Yes?" he finally asked, realizing that she had been looking at him and not the screens behind him with the pictures on them. "Can I help you..?"

She giggled. "Yes, I'd like picture 11079."

Robbie groaned.

She looked back at him and stuck out her tongue.

"11079. Okay, what would you like?" he asked, pulling out the paper.

Cat looked at it.

There were T-shirts, key chains, bags, books, mugs, pillows, blankets...you name it and they probably had it.

"I'll have the key chain," she told him, pointing at the small image on the paper.

He nodded and pulled up the picture, printing it out and making it into a key chain. "There you are..."

She grinned, taking it. "Thanks sir!"

She pulled Robbie's arm again.

"Where are we going now?" he asked. "We already rode every roller coaster in the park!"

She looked at him and his eyes opened up wide.

"Oh no. No way, Cat... I-" he cried.

Before he could finish, she dragged him off.

* * *

><p>Cat giggled as the swing got higher and higher.<p>

Robbie sat in the swing next to her and didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as she was.

"This is a children's ride!" he finally cried.

She looked over at him, smiling. "So..?"

He looked away and sighed. "Nothing..."

The ride went on longer than Robbie expected, but then finally the swings began to lower towards the ground.

They got off and Cat finally stopped and turned around.

Robbie opened his mouth to tell her something, but she stopped him with a kiss.

"Where do YOU want to go?" she asked him.

He looked down at her and shrugged. "Want to split some cotton candy?" he suggested.

She nodded.

"Then go look at and feed the ducks?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and clapped her hands. "Let's go!" she cried.

They stopped a woman who was walking around with a cart with a bunch of things on it.

"One cotton candy," Robbie told her.

The lady nodded and made it, handing it to him once it was finished.

He handed her the money. "Keep the change..." he told her, she smiled and nodded.

Cat grabbed a small portion of the cotton candy and popped it into her mouth with a smile. "Mm..."

He chuckled and ate some too.

They walked towards the bridges with the ducks, eating their cotton candy.

Cat grabbed for the last piece, but Robbie got to it first.

"Ha!" he cried, holding it up so high so high so she couldn't reach.

"But B- B- But, Robbie..." Cat pouted.

He chuckled and gave it to her. "Just kidding," he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Cat giggled and popped the last piece into her mouth.

He threw the paper away and came back to Cat's side.

She stared at him for a few seconds and he kissed her.

Her lips tasted lie cotton candy!

She giggled because his did too.

Quack!

Cat looked over at the water and a smile formed her face.

"Ducks!" she cried and ran towards the bridge.

She bent over the railing and looked down at the four big ducks.

One, obviously a mother, had six little ducklings following close behind.

"Aww," she whispered.

Robbie chuckled, just watching her, and finally followed her onto the bridge.

He stood behind her and gave her a hug.

He looked down at the duck and the six ducklings that followed it and back up at his wife. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She grinned and turned around to look at him.

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and kissed him. "I love you too..." she whispered back.

They watched the ducks swim around for a little bit and then Cat got distracted by something else in the water.

She looked up and smiled.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Can we go on that?" she asked, pointing.

He followed her finger and noticed the small ferry floating towards them.

"That ferry?" he asked.

She nodded.

He sighed and pulled out the map, looking to the left and back again.

"Okay, the Ugly Duckling ride of on our left. So the dock is just down these stairs..." he said, pointing to them on the map.

Cat looked at it and nodded.

"This way?" she asked, walking right and looking back to make sure.

He grinned and nodded, following her to the dock.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, almost hanging off of the back of the boat.<p>

The wind was blowing her hair in the prettiest red waves.

He looked out at the sun set and sighed. "Nope."

She looked back at him.

"Why not?" she asked, a little pout forming on her face.

"Because," he told her and walked up close and hugged her tight. "The most beautiful thing in the whole entire world is in my arms right now."

Cat giggled.

He rested his chin on top of her head and watched the sunset disappear.

He kissed Cat's cheek and rested his head back on top of hers.

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

Cat giggled.

"Now docking!" the captain yelled. "Get to your seats or hold onto something!"

Cat grabbed Robbie's arm.

He looked down at her and chuckled. "That's not what he meant; I'm not sure I'll help you in this situation."

Cat giggled. "I do."

He chuckled and pulled her back to the seats, where they sat down until the ferry docked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today was fun..." Cat giggled, licking the last melted spot on her ice cream cone and getting ready to bite the cone itself.

Robbie smiled down at her and sighed. "I'm glad." he said, eating the last bite of his ice cream cone.

She glared at his hand.

"What?" He smiled.

"How do you eat ice cream so fast?" she asked, finally biting into her cone and licking some ice cream that came with it.

He chuckled. "I'm not exactly sure..."

Some ice cream fell on Cat's nose and she looked at it.

"I... can't... get it." she tried with her tongue.

Robbie licked it off and smiled.

"Eww! Robbie..." she giggled. "Why'd you do that?"

He just chuckled and took her hand.

She finished her ice cream and sighed. "Where to next?" she asked.

He looked around.

The lights were turning off and a lot of the people started to clear out.

"Don't you think it's time to leave now?" he asked.

She shrugged.

They walked by the Ferris Wheel and Cat smiled up at Robbie.

"Can we?" she begged.

He chuckled. "Of course! Get it line."

She blushed and got in line.

"You two are the last ones okay?" the man told them.

Robbie and Cat nodded.

"Alright. Get in..." he ordered.

Cat giggled and Robbie smiled as he followed her inside the car.

Cat looked around. "Why aren't we moving...?"

Robbie chuckled. "We haven't left yet... he hasn't turned it on."

Cat sighed and looked at him. "Oh. Well he should hurry up!"

Robbie nodded.

They Ferris Wheel finally started going and Cat began to get a little scared.

"Um, Robbie... Robbie? Robbie. Robbie!" she screamed as they got higher.

He just smiled and reached over for her. "You okay cupcake?"

"No, I'm scared. Why are we so high?" she cried.

Robbie frowned; he had no idea that she was scared of heights and he guessed that she wasn't quite sure about it either.

"It's okay, It's okay Cat." he held her close.

They went around a few times and the man noticed that she was getting scared, but kept putting them around and around again.

Robbie forced a smile and waved at the man each time.

Like the man meant it on purpose, the Ferris Wheel stopped all the way at the top.

"Is it over?" she asked.

Cat opened her eyes and looked around.

Robbie shook his head.

Just as she was about to freak out and possibly fall out of the car, he pulled her head to his and looked into her eyes.

"Calm down cupcake..." he told her.

She smiled and locked her eyes on his. "Okay."

He kissed her gently and she blushed.

"You always know what to do or say..." she smiled. "I love you Robbie."

"I love you too Cat." he told her.

The man yelled up at them, but Robbie couldn't hear.

"What?" Robbie asked.

The man yelled up again, but still neither one of them could hear.

"We can't hear you sir!" Cat yelled back down at him.

The man shook his head and went back to the controls; they could tell from the looks of it that something had went wrong and they might be stuck up there for a while.

Cat watched as the man pulled back and forward on the lever and nothing worked.

She began to whimper.

Robbie looked at her and frowned.

"Cat... look at me; don't look back down there." he instructed.

She did as she was told.

He forced a reassuring smile and kissed her.

She sighed through the kiss and he pulled her closer.

Now, he'd do anything to get her mind off of the distance between them both and the ground right now.

He smiled to himself and began stroking through her beautiful red hair.

It was soft and very easy to work through.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking away from the kiss for a moment just to see if she had any fear left in her eyes.

She nodded and nope, there was no sign of fear left in her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her again.

The time really seemed to go by while they were doing this and finally they felt the car beginning to move again.

Cat made a little noise and jumped even closer to Robbie.

He didn't mind and held her even closer, kissing her neck.

As they got closer to the exit and everything, they pulled away from each other, sitting across from each other now and the man jumped out of his little area and ran to them.

"I'm sorry about that you two..." he said. "We had some problems with the machine."

Cat nodded and got out.

Robbie followed close behind.

"I hope you two have enjoyed your day at Dingo's World!" the man cried after them.

Robbie rolled his eyes and Cat just ignored him all together.

They held hands and walked towards the gate.

"What's wrong cupcake?" Robbie finally asked after all of the silence from her.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Was he trying to kill us?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, not at all. But I have to admit, that was pretty scary!"

Cat nodded.

Robbie held out his hand for a cab.

Two or three went by.

Robbie groaned and looked at Cat. "Did you see that?! They looked at me, straight in the eyes, and drove right by..."

Cat smiled and nodded. "Uh. Here... let me try," she held out her hand in the same way.

Not even a second after doing so, a cab stopped and smiled at her.

"Need a ride?" the driver, a pretty old-looking man, asked.

Cat nodded and turned to point at Robbie. "And my husband too."

The old man looked at Robbie and nodded, but Robbie could tell just from the look on his face, that he wasn't too happy about driving him anywhere.

Cat got in and slid to the other side and he came in after her and shut the door.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Cat looked around. "Umm, the nearest hotel." she smiled at him through the rear-view mirror.

He smiled back and took off towards their destination.

Robbie sighed and was surprised when Cat, this time, offered her hand to him to hold first.

He smiled and took it without thinking once.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, but why does everyone here seem to be attracted to me?" she whispered in his ear.

He shrugged. "I don't know... why does every single gay guy here hit on me?" he asked in the same low whisper.

She shrugged and kissed him again. "I'm not sure, but you're mine... and that's all that matters."

He smiled at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat skipped into the hotel, leaving Robbie with all of the bags.

He sighed and walked in after her.

She paid for the room and he looked at her surprised.

"What?" she asked.

He shrugged and handed her the bag that she brought.

She smiled and took it.

"Watcha get?" he asked at the elevator.

She winked. "A sweet," she giggled.

"You said sweet, didn't you? And you're giggling right now because it sounds the same, right?" Robbie asked.

Cat nodded, still giggling.

He sighed and shook his head, closing the elevator doors with the button.

"What floor?" he asked.

Cat reached in her back pocket and grabbed the room key.

"Uh, 203. So, the second floor." She smiled.

Robbie smirked over and her and quickly pressed the 2 on the button panel and the elevator started moving.

Cat jumped a little and Robbie was right by her side to protect her.

His hands wrapped around her, comfortingly, and she smiled.

"Sorry," she sighed.

He shook his head. "Don't." he kissed her. "Don't be…"

She looked up at him and something in her eyes spoke back to him. "Okay."

The elevator stopped and Cat looked at Robbie with a scared look on her face.

He sighed. "Today just isn't our day…" he chuckled.

She sighed and hugged him closer.

He held her close, dropping his bags.

She stared at his lips and he stared at hers; they smiled, both thinking the same thing.

Cat kissed him and pulled away to unbutton his shirt.

Usually, he'd be self-conscious of her seeing him naked, but it didn't bother him at this moment.

She looked down as she did this and when she finally had his shirt off, she looked back up into his chocolate-brown eyes innocently.

He chuckled, reaching under her shirt to unhook her bra.

Cat sighed and closed her eyes, kissing him, while he continued.

He was only half-way done when the doors flew open.

Two old ladies stood in front of the embarrassed newly-weds still standing awkwardly inside the elevator, looking at them.

Robbie dropped his arms and grabbed his bag up from the floor and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Cat blushed and grabbed her bags, which she'd forgotten that she tossed to the ground as well, and noticed the key had fallen out of it.

She quickly grabbed everything as fast as she could and did everything she could to avoid contact with the two old women standing in front of them.

Robbie slowly tiptoed out of the elevator and Cat followed close behind.

"Room 203," he winked.

Cat blushed almost crimson now and followed him to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Cat woke up in the bed right next to Robbie.

She was practically laying on him and felt a little funny about that.

She looked around the room, which felt so odd and new to her, like she hadn't even seen it before… like this was the first time she'd ever seen it.

It didn't seem familiar at all!

As she looked around the room, she felt a sharp pain in her head and went to get up.

A loud sound rang out and she knew something from the bed fell to the ground.

She looked down to see two glasses.

She looked at them closer and stared at them in shock.

"Robbie…" she whispered, getting back in bed and poking him.

It took a while, but he finally opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her face.

"Yes, cupcake?" he asked.

Cat looked at him worried and he knew from the look on her face, that something was dreadfully wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and looked away from his eyes. "Get up and look…"

He looked at her confused, but got up to do so.

"Okay, Alright." he looked around. "What?"

"My side…" Cat pointed.

He walked over and just stared in shock, just as she had. "Oh, no…"

Cat nodded and crossed her arms across her bare chest, although the blanket was covering herself.

"What do you think happened?" he asked.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know… but from the way I woke up this morning-"

Robbie looked at her without blinking. "No. Do you think I used a-"

"Condom…?" Cat asked and shook her head. "I don't see any wrappers around here…"

Robbie looked at her sadly… hurt even.

"Cat, I'm so sorry…" he told her.

She just sat there.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know… I'm more scared right now then mad."

Robbie nodded.

"One more thing," Cat said.

Robbie looked at her "Yeah?"

" You're not wearing any clothes..." she told him.

Robbie looked down at himself and gasped, covering himself. "Oh god!"

Cat laughed.

"And when were you going to tell me?" he asked.

Cat shrugged. "I kinda didn't want to. I have to admit, I was enjoying it too much to tell you."

Robbie blushed, sighed and got back in the bed.

"Wait!" he cried.

She looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Are you-" he started to ask and just stared.

She rolled her eyes and came close. "I don't know... you tell me."

Robbie closed his eyes and smirked.

Cat giggled and he kissed her.

"Should we get some breakfast?" she asked suddenly.

Robbie smirked and picked up the phone and ordered room service.

"Waffles alright?" he asked, hanging up the phone.

Cat nodded and kissed him. "Waffles and Robbie sound perfect to me..." she giggled.

He smiled and got up, putting on a robe; Cat frowned.

Robbie smiled. "What? One of us has to be at least semi-dressed." he told her.

Cat sighed. "Alright," she whimpered.

Robbie winked and the doorbell rang.

He ran to the door and grabbed the platter from the woman.

"Thanks," he grinned, giving her a twenty.

She smiled and turned.

Robbie closed the door and headed back to his wife.

"I'm sorry," he said for the thousandth time when he finished eating.

Cat sighed. "Robbie, stop apologizing... It's alright."

Robbie smiled. "If you say so..." he said.

"And I do say so... so calm down. I love you Robbie." she smiled.

Robbie sighed and kissed her.

"I'm so-" he almost said again.

"So..." Cat glared and bit his lip before kissing him. "So."


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie fell back to sleep since he was so full from the waffles.

Cat sat there for a while and finally got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Jade..." she whispered into her phone.

She didn't even wait for a hello.

"I think I might be pregnant." she told her friend.

Jade still hadn't said a word, shocked.

"Hello?" Cat cried.

"I'm here... just... uh, shocked," Jade replied.

"Oh," Cat said.

Jade bit her lip. "Well, obviously there's two things: take a pregnancy test or get your blood checked."

Cat sighed and hung up.

She was scared and didn't know how to tell Robbie.

"Cat…" he sat up when she came back. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him worriedly. "I…"

"Please tell me." Robbie begged.

She sighed and looked down at her feet; she was only wearing on sock, the left one had probably disappeared somewhere under the sheets and blankets on the bed.

"I think I might be…" she looked up at him and her eyes started watering.

He got up the instant she started crying and held her.

"Cat…" he sighed and held her tight. "It's going to be okay. Everything's okay, Cupcake."

She sniffled and looked up into his soft, chocolate brown eyes; there was always something about the way they healed her with one single glance.

"Okay…" she nodded weakly and kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "We do need to get you to a doctor to make sure though…"

She sighed and closed her eyes, whimpering a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Needles… blood… me…" she sighed, eyes still glued shut in fear.

He nodded, understanding right away what she meant even though she didn't exactly explain to him what she really meant by just those three words.

"Can you get me a pregnancy test at the store first?" she asked, looking up shyly into his eyes and blinking slowly.

He sighed and grinned, kissing her on the forehead. "Anything for you, my little Cupcake."

She sighed and hugged him back tightly. "I love you."

He squeezed her back even tighter and let go. "I love you too, now get in bed and when I come back we can do it together… if you need help that is."

She nodded and obeyed him, getting into bed and wrapping herself in the large white blankets and sheets on the bed that felt as soft as pillows.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Robbie's determined face walked through it, shutting it behind him. "I'm back with like four... the man there said it's best to try it a couple times or so to make sure it's right."<p>

Cat slowly got up and took the boxes without a word and disappeared all alone to the bathroom.

"Again, if you need help or anything... I'm right outside the door." he tapped on the door.

She sighed and read the box, following the instructions.

A few minutes later, she came out with the stick, waving it around in the air.

"What's it say?" he asked, staring at her eyes.

Her face stayed emotionless with a slight hint of fear.

"It's not ready yet... you have to wait a few minutes." she finally replied quietly.

He smiled and held her. "Don't worry Cat. I'm staying by you through whatever happens and whatever you decide."

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

A pink negative sign appeared in the pain white box and they both looked at each other.

"Do you want to try the other three?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes... but I don't have to pee now."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Not now silly... just whenever you're ready again."

She sighed and threw the stick away in the bathroom along with the first box.

When she came back from the bathroom, he scooped her up and brought her over to the bed.

"How about we watch a movie or something..." he suggested, handing her the remote. "Your pick."

She blushed and took the remote, turning the TV on and trying to find some movie that interested her.

They cuddled up close and wrapped their legs around each others.

Cat smiled and kissed him; she was happy she'd found someone as special, loving, and caring as him to spend the rest of their lives together.


	10. Chapter 10

**3 Months Later**

Cat sighed; she'd been avoiding Robbie as much as she could, but that was hard when they lived in the same house.

She opened the door and sat down on the couch next to Robbie.

He was fast asleep, clutching the remote in his right hand and probably sleeping on his right.

She poked him and kissed his cheek to wake him up.

"Huh?" his head rose and he looked at her. "Oh Cat! You're home." He smiled and kissed her, placing the remote in front of him on the coffee table.

"I have to tell you something…" she sighed and got up, slowly walking down the hall and disappearing into the bathroom.

When she came back out, she was holding four pregnancy test sticks and the box was awkwardly tucked under her right armpit.

He stood up and looked at her. "What do they say, Cupcake?" he asked, curiously.

She showed him one and he gasped, reaching for all the others.

He looked them over and took the box, shoving them back inside and throwing them away.

"So you're pregnant?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I mean, I guess so…"

She looked down and back up at him nervous and scared. "They all say positive this time…"

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was uneasy and scared.

"Come here…" he sat down and patted the couch.

She slowly walked over and sat next to him, shifting a little and hanging her feet over the edge and placing her head in his lap.

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Whatever happens and whatever you wanna do, remember what I said?"

He poked her nose and she scrunched it up and giggled a little, nodding in reply.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm scared…"

He made a face and nodded. "I know… I know baby…"

"Are we even parenting material?" Cat asked.

Robbie smiled. "No one is. But it's our job to learn and get better at it as the child grows up."

Cat smiled a little and pulled his face down to hers for a little kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Cupcake." He whispered back.


End file.
